once_upon_a_virusfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Grass Cut Thick/@comment-27463295-20151227162837
Okay bby, sorry for not reading last night, anyways that was a super cute episode. Ew that you call it Reginafan centric, but moo cos not as bad as saying 4x11 is Liz or 5x02 is Joe and Josh. The flashbacks were really cute with the Reginafan and Dlr, and Mary and UFO doing their thing. I've really liked their little adventures throughout the season and how you've kept them secluded from the others. Keeping them out of Storywik really helps not letting them get fucked over into doing nothing like Rena and Lady, who, ha, have done fuck all in pd this season. But yeah, their goodbye was cute, and I was actually surprised by the ending. Yeah Mary said she had to go back to before the virus but I guess I was still thinking about her meeting with Joe. Shrug. Glad she's been brought over for the last few eps tho. I assume UFO will see through the rest of the AU on his own, which is fine. It gives him time to see him act alone and maybe grow more as a character. I like him enough, I think. Don't really have any strong opinions for him besides the fact he and Mary were a cute team. Back to the flashbacks though, Prima becoming a little black boy was lol, Doc and Trae had cute cameos, I liked Disney's involvement, and I'm excited to see where everything goes. I also found it cute Dlrgirl trained Reginafan in this world since before it was Trellar, who was up against Dlr for being resurrected season 2. Yay Dlr won! :D Present day action was fun. Seeing Joe, Rena and Liz venture out together again was fun, and Selena's inclusion was cute. This was a nice little three episode arc she had, but I know it won't be the last of her, so I won't dwell on how I'll miss her. Jdg is a massive cunt who I just do not like. Really, cba much for him. Lol he's been pretty dragged out. Doesn't really feel like it though cos you've kept the episodes pretty busy. Busier than some of the previous seasons, I'd say, but you also had a lot of time to plan it all out. Hero fan is a thing and it's really lol. Remember LizBOT and Matthew? #RIP I really don't see why Justine would be more comfortable with having Tiago as a guard. How would he defend her and Julietfan? It's like 5x10 of OUaT when Ratched was there to tell Zelena to fuck off. Like... how was she suppose to do anything more than that to defend Baby Hood? Lol Justine's maternal magic bull shit. Whatever. I guess it's kinda okay cos Jdg's power is weakening buuuuuut ok. Feminists would hate her character tbh. Like, she'd just be so hated. Bitch always needing a man. Meanwhile there's everyone's favorite rugmuncher who spent the episode waiting outside a door? I read Peep's scenes a day apart, but like, pretty sure for 10 scenes she was outside a door. Whatever. Freeing Rachel was cute though with the foggy vision and chipped wineglass line. I came up with that. They're really cute together and they better save everyone and defeat Jdg together or I won't be satisfied tbh. Also, Jdg went and slaughtered lotsa people. That better come up again. Like, don't let that be forgotten. He sucks. Good ep bby and now I can quit avoiding you cos I delivered on my promise.